<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Knew by Elvanuris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862670">Who Knew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvanuris/pseuds/Elvanuris'>Elvanuris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rebels Without a Goal [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Fantasy, Fiction, Gen, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Rebels without a goal, Short, Short Stories, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvanuris/pseuds/Elvanuris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Avys and Ners’ interesting way about friendship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rebels Without a Goal [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039718</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Knew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Who Knew was written by Elvanuris</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t believe her! She’s just so… so… I don’t know! But it’s not a good thing!” Ners tried to explain to their friend, their hands gesturing along with their words as if it would help them get their point across. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s that bad huh?” Seylvain teased with a soft chuckle, multitasking with drinks that were being ordered and getting them to their respective customers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a new girl in town. Avys, a half dragon woman who would trick you out of anything you had if it was shiny. She had become a particularly annoying thorn in Ners’ side. She somehow always managed to get in the way when their assassin guild had something to do, and it became their responsibility to fix that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea. She asked if I could, and I quote, ‘hit them with my knife’. Is the word ‘stab’ really that hard?” the changeling complained from their most recent meeting and unsuccessful assassination attempt. This girl evaded them a total of three times now. A first in Ners’ career that he hoped would never happen. How did she always get away? It had to be dumb luck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bartender let out a soft laugh, “Considering how often you stutter or can’t think of a word, I’d say yeah. It’s become one of your tells.” The tiefling moved from behind the counter, finally catching a break to sit with his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ners whipped around to where Seylvain moved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You little-… That’s because-... I-... Shut the hell up,” They tried to say, completely proving their friend’s point as they grumbled to themself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seyl snickered, “Don’t you think you’re overreacting? It can’t really be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not, why would you think such a thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seemingly out of nowhere, the topic of their conversation appeared her usual mischievous aura radiating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we talking about, guys?” Avys chimed in cheerfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An exasperated groan escaped the changeling, dropping their head onto the table, “Can I get an ale? Or whatever’s the strongest drink you got.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was bad enough their target evaded them not once, but three times. Yet here she was acting like it made them friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know, I didn’t think you were the type to lose your sanity over some girl,” Seylvain teased, moving to fill his friend’s request.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ners didn’t move from the uncomfortable position of face planting the bar counter, “I didn’t either…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! A </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Does Ners have a crush! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell me everything!” Avys exclaimed her eyes lighting up as she claimed the seat Seylvain was previously in, much to Ners’ dismay.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>